


y/n (genderless) x Sasuke

by sineesama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, sasuke x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sineesama/pseuds/sineesama
Summary: you woke up to another world, a different house, and what could be the worse?........ you are a in a different world!yeah, that's my summary, and what about it?just kidding hope you like this one yeah?
Relationships: sasuke x y/n





	y/n (genderless) x Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i'm new here and i hope y'all will like this one, a lot of people are complaining about the typical y/n, which is small, blonde, with blue eyes, etc. so i made one that is genderless, and i think all of my future works of y/n will be genderless, anyways.... have a good day!
> 
> i used they/them pronouns here!

whe-where am i?" that's the first thing y/n asked themselves after seeing their surroundings, it's not their room.

y/n stood up and looked at the window, after slowly opening the curtain, they were surprised about the outside, as shock they were, y/n immediately ran to the door, but as soon as they opened it, a man opened it first, it happened quickly, so y/n thought they would bump to each other, but they didn't, the man moved backwards as fast as a lightning.

"why are you closing your eyes so aggressively?" the man asked. the moment y/n opened their, eyes, they say a long haired man, standing straight while holding a tray with.... what's that? yeah... a bowl with a glass of water.

the man walked past y/n and put down the tray at a small table, they are called Chabudai, a traditional table in Japan, it is one of the items that they thought that they were in the wrong room, cause y/n never had one in their home. 

"aren't you gonna sit down and eat?" the man glanced at y/n and signaled them to sit beside him, but, y/n were still suspicious so they choose to sit in front of him. "my name is Neji, i don't have any choice so you're currently in my room right now"

"why am i here?" y/n asked, as they were giving him a 'did-you-kidnap-me' look. "did you?"

Neji suddenly stood up and shouted "NO! we didn't" as they were about to say a negative word. "well i don't really know the whole story, someone does" Neji awkwardly sat down while they were still looking at him. 

"where are they?" y/n calmly asked.

"he was in a mission, but i think he should be back at this time" Neji stood up and went to a tall but thin cabinet. "i know my clothes are weird and all that but, please wear this" Neji gave y/n a cloth that is basically the same as him, but without the black midi skirt with a slit in the middle. y/n took it and Neji ran as fast as he could outside and closed the door. "go downstairs after you finished changing!" he shouted.

but y/n is still full of questions, why are they here? what happened? did they teleported? why is he wearing an old ass outfit? that are just some of the questions that filled their mind.

y/n slowly walked into the door and slightly opened it, they know y/n haven't worn the cloth but still, they gotta investigate, as they slowly opened the door, y/n saw two more person downstairs, they were talking, not loudly, but not so quiet. they tried so hard to not let those people see them.

"what are we gonna do to them?! and why did you insisted in taking care of them anyway, Neji?!" an irritated man claimed. they can't see him face, but he had a bushy eyebrows and wearing a weird ass green overall suit.

(note: they still don't know y/n's name so i'm still writing they/them pronouns :>)

"we can just extract their memory, you know memory sealing technique right?" a girl stated. "but i kinda feel bad for them"

"well, if the worse moment happen, we have no choice but to request that to our Hokage" Neji then appeared. "i know they will restrain, but i hope they know it's for themselves"

"ehhhh!!! Neji, why didn't asked for their name?" the girl then asked him, she put her arms to Neji's shoulder and whispered somethin to him which made him blush for no reason.

meanwhile, y/n were shocked about what did they heard, extract their memory? what's the worse moment that will happen? memory sealing technique? those questions and a thousand more grew to y/ns head, y/n can't take it, y/n stood up, slowly went inside and ran quickly, but quietly, to the window, y/n opened the window slowly without making any noise, which is a hard thing because the window is so rusty and heavy too. 

it took y/n a few minutes to open half of it, y/n were ready to jump but they heard footsteps. y/n immediately ran to the door and shouted "i'm still changing! i just finished eating" it was quiet for a whole minute, then the footsteps appeared again but not their direction. y/n let out a big mf sigh and went back to the window.

“sorry, but I’m not just gonna idle down” y/n mouthed and slowly went down to a small post, and blend to the crowd.

The crowd is, rather than scary, the crowd is just a normal street with a lot of people minding their own business, but y/n kept asking themselves as to why does it feel empty, while walking down the street, y/n then met an old man carrying a big sack of potatoes. “can I help you, old man?” y/n asked.

y/n then questioned the old man with “don’t you have someone to help you carry this?” 

The old man laughed and scratch his semi bald head then spoke. “there are, it’s actually two of them, but a lot happened and now they won’t be helping me for now” the old man looked at y/n and smiled at them. “I wish they would make out already”

The curious y/n then asked the old man “make out? Did they fought?” 

“they didn’t, more like, they misunderstood each other” the old man the stopped at a small vendor place. “here, you can put it down already” the old man then took some coins and a candy and handed it to y/n. “here, a token thanks”

y/n then gladly took it and ate it. “you’re welcome old man, but what is this place called again?”

the shocked old man then gazed at them. “you don’t know? Are you a traveler then?” 

“y-yes, I just went here to rest” y/n lied, it would make them look stupid but it’s better than being a ‘suspicious’ guest.

“this place is called konoha, if you’re new here, I know someone who can stroll you around” the old man suggested.

“n-no no it’s ok, I can explore this on my own” y/n ate the last piece of candy and thanked the old man and continued to explore--- more like stroll the konoha.

While strolling down, y/n came across a group of 5 people that looks like the same age as them, y/n paid no attention and walked past them but a man screamed at them. “HEY! I KNOW YOU!”

“huh! You’re right kiba, they’re the one who was abducted by the akatuski!” a woman responded.

y/n was so nervous they ran even before they could talk to them (y/n). surprisingly, y/n rans so fast despite not eating enough food.

“wait! We’re not gonna harm you!” a yellow haired man shouted. “we’re here to help you!”

y/n raised their middle finger and responded with “as if I would believe you!” y/n then proceeded to ran inside a narrow street and saw a small secluded place. “whoo…. I’m so fucking tired”

“then why did you ran anyway?” a familiar voice came behind y/n and they were shock to see who it was; it was Neji. “why did you escaped?”

“n-no one with s-stable mind would just trust a s-stranger! And you look suspicious too!” y/n answered.”d-don’t come near me!”

As y/n was slowly retreating, a well build man stopped them and let out a deep voice “found you” 

y/n then looked at their back and saw those 5 people. “w-wait, why a-are you all ganging up on me? I’m just an innocent person” y/n then looked down as their tears started to run. “i-I just wanna go back home *hik* is that impossible to happen *hik*”

the well build man walked towards y/n and patted their head. “of course not, we’re gonna help you go back to your world, you just have to trust us, ok?” 

y/n nodded, they have no choice anyway, even if y/n can’t go back to their world, at least y/n should make some friends.


End file.
